


How Hard Could It Be?

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Courtship, Depression, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Life on the surface is going well, but Toriel and Sans want a little something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by the lovely [Doc](https://twitter.com/docanjing)!! Thank you so much. <3 It was a ship I would have never sat down to write otherwise, and I ended up really loving it. 
> 
> And a huge thank you to sindontquit for editing this!! <3

Asgore frowned at the pie. It had obviously been baked that morning. How Tori found the time to bake while getting Frisk ready (though Frisk was very self-reliant) was beyond him. She was never late, either. She couldn’t deny the children their learning, not even for a moment.   
  
He carefully cut a slice, placing it on a plate and putting it into the microwave for just long enough to pour a cup of tea and set the table. When the appliance gave out a few shrill beeps, he retrieved the pie, now smelling strongly of butterscotch and cinnamon, and sat down to eat.   
  
She had all that, and more, going on, and she still thought of him. Toriel was special, indeed.   
  
Asgore bent over the table, his ears flopping forward to hang on either side of his dinner. He took one bite before bitter nostalgia took over. Oh, it was good, so good, but it brought with it memories of all he had lost. Rather, things he had thrown away, in his pursuit of revenge.   
  
“Tori,” he whined to himself. Angel above, he missed her so dearly.   
  
He had thought that working near to her would be enough. He didn't want anything, originally, aside from the chance to atone for his sins. He had known then, as he knew now, that he was out of chances.   
  
Oh, but being around her had weakened him. Despite knowing he had no right, feeling had blossomed within him. Ones he had thought had shriveled to the roots, but had only been sleeping beneath the snow of separation.   
  
He may have been reading too much romantic poetry.   
  
“Get over it,” Asgore commanded himself, his kingly voice a little rusty, but still deep and somber. He didn't, of course. He simply went back to eating his pie. It was delicious.   
  
“Even if she was available, she wouldn't take you back,” he continued between sniffling bites. “You knew what you were doing would have consequences. You accepted them.”   
  
Even this, the fragile friendship that was forming between them, was more than he deserved. He shouldn't want for more.   
  
Asgore set his fork down and finished off his tea. With extreme care he brought the dishes to the sink and washed them. As they dried, he covered the pie and put it in the fridge. He poured himself another cup and shuffled out to the living room, ducking so his horns wouldn't scratch the doorframe again.   
  
He sat down in his chair and put his feet up. Kitty blinked sleepily at him from her spot on the couch. She stretched with a soft meow and wandered across the furniture and into his lap. Asgore smiled and stroked her back softly with one paw.   
  
He touched the remote with the same care, and the TV burst to life, sounds and light offering an escape from his worries. He took it gratefully, sipping his tea as he immersed himself in the Crawley family drama.   
——   
“Good morning. Thank you, for the pie,” Asgore found himself in a less morose mood the next day. “It was delicious!” He was glad, because he could face Tori with a smile that wasn't forced. She always knew when he did it.   
  
“Oh good!” Toriel smiled back at him. “I’d be happy to give you the recipe.”   
  
“Oh? I would appreciate it.” Asgore was pretty sure he would never be able to make anything as good as Toriel’s, but he could try.   
  
The bell rang, so Toriel ran off to class with an apologetic wave. Asgore returned it. He felt so much better after sleeping off the memories of what had been. The past was the past. He would always love Tori, but that didn't mean he had to be with her. This life was enough.   
  
The sun was shining. A couple of children laughed as they ran to make it inside before the second bell. His buttercups were blooming. It was a good day, today.   
  
Humming, he got to work cleaning up the Southeast corner of the grounds. The variety of sports balls went into a pile, to be inflated and returned to their proper spots. He found a shoe, which he set aside to give to Tori. A small pile of chalk had to be rescued before he ran the sprinklers.   
  
Then it was time for recess, so he set aside his tools and went to watch over the children so that Tori could have lunch and take a break. It had taken a while for her to trust him to do this on his own, which hurt, but had been fair. Her trust meant the world to him, and he was determined not to betray it again.   
  
“Careful!” Asgore called to some children playing with sticks by pretending they were swords. They stopped and looked at him, agreeing with mild disappointment.   
  
The rest of recess passed uneventfully and the bell called the children back inside. Asgore returned to tending the garden, and the afternoon flew by. The closing bell startled him out of his concentration and he stood, chuckling. It was time to get cleaned up. After that, he helped with the pickup line. The day was over.   
  
With another set of waves, he said goodbye to Tori and went to collect his things from the shed. He felt great, and he couldn't wait to have more of the pie.   
  
“I am not going to fit on that,” Tori was laughing. He couldn't hear the reply, just a deep murmur. “I swear it's even smaller than the last one!” Another unheard reply, and then peals of laughter.   
  
Asgore slid open the shed window and peeled outside. Tori was actually folding herself onto the back of an absurdly small motorcycle, side saddle. She was still giggling as she did so, but she did, somehow, stay on it. He couldn't see from here, but he bet her cheeks were faintly pink from the blush beneath her fur.   
  
He would have never thought to delight her with a comically small motorcycle.   
  
As they zipped off, Asgore closed the window. He put on his coat and grabbed his bag. By the time he was done locking up the shed he had shaken off the remnants of last night. Tori was happy, and that was what was important.   
——-   
Sans grinned and let Toriel take her revenge by carrying him, and his motorbike, into the house. Not that it was all that harsh of revenge. He was half drowsing against her silky fur when she went to set him down.   
  
“Sans,” she teased and kissed the top of his skull. “Surely you aren't going to fall asleep on me tonight, of all nights.”   
  
Sans kept perfectly still, letting his limbs go limp. Toriel snickered and moved her snout down to his neck, nosing his skull aside. He had to fight not to laugh as her fur tickled the vertebrae. He didn't fight a small, appreciative hum as she licked at them.   
  
Toriel bent down to set him on the bed, and this time he went, laying across it with a soft sigh. A night to themselves, how rare. As Toriel bent the rest of the way down to nuzzle Sans’s mouth, he appreciated the calm, homey atmosphere.   
  
They kissed, slow and sweet. Toriel’s weight pushed the mattress down around Sans, putting him in the center of a very comfortable crater. He, in turn, did his best to pet every patch of fur within reach. Toriel broke the kiss to sigh and lightly head butted him, instead.   
  
“Something pulling at ya?” He asked, tugging on her ears where they hung above his ribs. Toriel chuckled and crawled onto the bed, Sans pulling effortlessly with her until they were cuddling together in the middle.   
  
“Asgore didn't like the pie,” she sighed miserably and draped her arm over him, engulfing him in fur.   
  
“What?” Sans pushed as much as he could out of the way to look up at her. “No way! Your pies are the best.”   
  
“Maybe I'm losing my touch,” Toriel murmured. “Or maybe… his tastes have changed.” Sans put his arms as far around Toriel as they would go and squeezed. It was rare to see the calm, confident Queen so dejected.   
  
“I don't believe either of those for a second,” Sans insisted, though he was muffled by her dress and fur.   
  
Sans wasn't _entirely_ sure how he had ended up reassuring his girlfriend that she was still her ex’s type, but here he was. It had involved a lot of kisses, and Toriel being adorably shy, and about thirty checks that he was actually okay with the idea.   
  
He was. Toriel clearly wanted to rekindle things with Asgore, but she didn't want to replace Sans. Toriel wanted them to all to be together. He was pretty sure that was the idealist in her, a welcome and beloved counterpoint to Sans’s own dour view of the world.   
  
He had his reservations, though. He didn't think Toriel was being disingenuous. She was never anything but forthright, in the kindest way possible. However… what place could Sans possibly have with two boss monsters? He wasn't on their level in any regard.   
  
“We've been apart for a long time,” Toriel mused.   
  
“There isn't any way he could lose his taste for someone as great as you,” Sans said, wriggling up so he could press his teeth to her snout. She blushed and murmured something Sans didn't catch.   
  
“I bet he just can't believe you're actually hitting on him. He’ll _goat_ it, eventually.”   
  
Toriel snorted, and then she was giggling. The whole bed, Sans included, shook with her. He held on and enjoyed the ride with a grin.   
  
“Thank you, Sans,” she was a little breathless as they subsided, the occasional giggle still bubbling up. She kissed him, and he felt another as it came. It made him smile, and he kissed her back as deeply as he could.   
  
They kept kissing after that, concerns drifting away to be collected and agonized over later. Toriel paused long enough to strip his shirt off and shimmy out of her dress. It mussed her fur in the most enticing way as it came off. As she drew near again, he smoothed some of it down, just to feel it under his phalanges. It would end up disheveled again later, if he had any say about it.   
  
She knelt over him and kissed him again. Sans held her cheeks, threading his phalanges through the silky mass. Toriel ran her paws down his body, pulling off his shorts as she went. Sans kicked them free of his foot and then laid back to enjoy Toriel’s attentions.   
  
There was a lot to enjoy. Toriel’s almost compulsive need to care for those around her found an outlet in Sans’s perfect joy at being coddled. He hadn't even realized how much he had ached for it until they started seeing each other. Right now, that was manifest in her long, dexterous tongue lapping around his ribs. He moaned, a hazy blankness blurring his thoughts. Her hands stroked his legs and his pelvis grew pleasantly warm.   
  
“Mm, Tori,” Sans gasped as she worked her way down to lick at his pelvis. She was really going at it tonight. It had been a while since they had a night alone, but there was something a little… off. She was normally a very patient and attentive lover. They never rushed. Toriel pushed her snout insistently into his inlet so she could lick around the inside of the bones. Sans saw stars, but he also felt her desperation.   
  
“Ah! Ahh! Tori… w-wait-”   
  
The front door closed loudly, startling them both. Toriel disengaged, her focus on the open bedroom door. Sans lifted his skull and looked at it, as well.   
  
“Frisk?” She called out, her voice much steadier than her tail, which twitched anxiously. Her hand was clasped at her breast, and Sans imagined he could see her soul pounding within it.   
  
A small hand waved through the doorway for a moment and then gave them a thumbs up before disappearing again. Toriel flushed and her hands went to her snout. Sans let his skull drop with a grin and his own blush. That kid was too much. Once they heard the kid’s bedroom door open and close, Toriel got up and shut the door.   
  
“I’m sorry,” she glanced at him, still faintly pink. Sans sat up and waved his hand. No matter that the kid seemed to not only be comfortable with, but actively encourage their relationship, she had a strict no hanky panky while Frisk was home rule. He respected that. The kid was a little too flirty, even without them setting a bad example.   
  
Besides, he had been about to pause things anyways.   
  
“It's fine,” he assured her, and she smiled. While Toriel went about pulling on an impossibly fluffy robe, he tried to figure out if he should still bring up her anxieties. They were much deeper than he had thought.   
  
“It happens. Nothing to get fluff-strated about.”   
  
“Oh!” Toriel looked surprised and then started laughing. She leaned in to kiss him. “Come out whenever you're ready.” Sans felt a small pang of regret for losing his night of distraction.   
  
“Right. Pants… pants are probably a good idea.” Toriel snorted and nodded. Sans went to find out where his clothes had landed, while Toriel went out into the house, shutting the bedroom door behind her.   
  
“Frisk, dear, would you like some pie?” Her voice bled through the walls with a pleasant deepness. Sans slipped his clothes back on with a sigh. The quiet domestic nights when the kid was here were actually pretty nice, too. He left the room to find Frisk frowning at Toriel.     
  
“It's nothing you need to worry about,” Toriel smiled patiently. Her blush was back. Frisk nodded, but the frown didn't ease all of the way. When Toriel headed for the kitchen, the kid didn’t follow, giving Sans that frown instead.   
  
Sans waved them to follow Toriel, which they finally did. She was humming just loud enough for him to hear it down the hallway as he trailed along to join them in the kitchen.   
  
It was a downright soul warming scene. Toriel was cutting up the pie while the kid poured themself some milk. Toriel kept the kitchen clean, but there were little nick-knacks scattered about. The fridge had the obligatory art from not just Frisk, but several of the kids from her school, as well. They were… interesting.   
  
Toriel set three plates down on the table and two mugs. He hadn’t even noticed the coffee machine was on. Frisk slid into their chair and eagerly grabbed the fork. Despite their obvious excitement, they waited for him.   
  
Sans ruffled their hair before taking his spot next to Toriel. They all dug in, Toriel asking Frisk about their day. Unsurprisingly, it had been eventful. There was something about the kid that attracted adventure.   
  
He glanced over at the fourth seat at the modest kitchen table. There would be just enough room for one more monster, even if he was even a little bigger than Toriel. Sans could see him, hunched over his pie, laughing at Frisk’s story. He would fit in this house perfectly.   
  
Sans wasn’t sure he had ever fit in. Not that he had felt unwelcome. There was just something off about him.   
  
“Refill?” Toriel broke up his thoughts. Sans stared for a moment before he could put together a response.   
  
“Oh, yeah, thanks,” he smiled. Toriel smiled. The kid was frowning again. Sans raised a brow bone at them, but they just went back to their pie.   
——-   
Toriel came back from tucking Frisk in to find Sans staring at his mug of coffee. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. Sans had been outstanding. He had handled the ups and downs of courting Asgore with a smile. He handled everything with a smile.   
  
“You can still stay the night,” she commented, sitting down next to him. Sans smiled at her.   
  
“Sure,” he leaned into her side after taking another sip of coffee. Toriel put an arm around him. She liked the way he fit against her.   
  
“Toriel…” Sans was unusually hesitant, his wide sockets looking up at her.   
  
“Yes?” Toriel feigned being unconcerned. Was Sans going to finally tell her that she was asking too much of him?   
  
“Um,” Sans looked to the side suddenly. “He will come around.” He winced, and looked up at her for a split second before looking down. “But you're still amazing, no matter what happens.”   
  
Toriel blushed, a nice warmth in her soul. Sans was still looking down shyly. So she kissed the top of his skull. He jumped and looked up at her.   
  
“You're amazing, too,” she sighed and nuzzled his skull. “Are you sure this is okay?”   
  
Sans wriggled his way into her lap. Toriel stroked his skull. He was awfully needy sometimes.   
  
“I am.” He rest his skull on her chest. “Asgore’s a pleasant guy.”   
  
“He is, mostly,” Toriel added only a little coolly. Just because she had come to the point of forgiveness, did not mean she had forgotten what he had done. She would always be aware of that darker side of him. She had decided that she could accept him, even knowing it. It had been a long road.   
  
“Yeah,” Sans agreed, giving her a worried look. Toriel wasn't sure she could explain her complicated feelings around Asgore. Hopefully it was something she could show him, instead.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Majesty.”    
  
“Oh, Sans,” Asgore smiled at the skeleton. “Grocery shopping?” He asked, which was about the stupidest thing he could ask in a  _ grocery store _ .    
  
“Nope,” Sans replied, absurdly, with a grin. Asgore snorted at his antics. They were growing on him.    
  
What made this mess with Tori and his feelings even worse was that he kept running into Sans. The monsters had settled in a pretty contained area, so it was inevitable.    
  
He wasn't jealous. Sans was exactly what Tori needed. The skeleton was the opposite of Asgore in every way. Asgore found conversation with Sans pleasant, if confusing, so he could see what she saw in him. He just wished he didn't feel so guilty every time he made small talk with Sans.    
  
“How’s Papyrus?” Asgore made small talk, anyways.   
  
“He’s Papyrus,” Sans grinned a little more. He always did when his brother came up. “The humans don't know what to do with him, but they all adore him. We should have that new work exchange program up and running in no time.”    
  
“That’s great!” Asgore was only lightly involved in the effort of resettling monsters on the surface. Monsters came to him from time to time for help with this and that, out of habit more than anything. He hadn't felt fit to keep leading them after what he had done, but they needed someone to look to.    
  
“Actually, there’s something called a ‘home and garden show’ coming up soon,” Sans pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and held it out to Asgore. He bent down to take it, carefully unfolding it. A ticket almost fell out of it, but he caught it just in time. The large piece paper had a bunch of colorful pictures of houses and gardens on it, along with a map.    
  
“It's outside our safe zone, but if anyone can safely go, it's you.” Sans shrugged.    
  
“That sounds nice,” Asgore looked over it wistfully. “But I don't want to scare the humans. I shouldn't.”    
  
Sans gave him a long look, but didn't comment on that. There was no denying that Asgore would scare them. Even if they were comfortable with monsters, Asgore was  _ large _ . He had noticed a direct correlation between size and fear.

  
He didn't blame them for it. They didn't even know what he’d done. They should be even more scared of him than they typically were.    
  
“Thank you,” he nodded to Sans anyway. It had been a very nice gesture. It wasn't his fault that Asgore was the stuff of nightmares for humans.    
  
“You’re welcome…” Sans’s voice was somewhere between dejected and thoughtful. Asgore felt bad for disappointing him. He had assumed Papyrus came across the ticket and had just picked Asgore as someone likely to use it, but he was getting the sense that Sans had cared about the gift. Like it might mean something.    
  
But that didn't make any sense.    
——-   
Toriel tried not to glance at her watch and failed. Sans was always unnaturally punctual. He was never late, but he was never early, either. Not even by a minute. Despite knowing this and having had a year to verify it, she still fretted as those last minutes ticked away.    
  
Right on time, Sans's bike pulled around the corner and came to a stop in the now empty pickup lane. He glanced along the sidewalk.    
  
“Am I latte?” He asked, frowning. Toriel giggled at the pun. She might like them even more played straight. Sans hardly ever managed that, since he so obviously enjoyed his own jokes.    
  
“No, the line cleared up early,” she waved him off his bike. “Asgore’s getting his stuff. We just have to stall until he's done.”    
  
“Oh good,” Sans hopped off and walked over to her. “It's always a pain when I'm late.”    
  
“You are  _ never _ late,” Toriel laughed. Sans just smiled, like he had just told another joke. “How was your day?”    
  
“Gravity-tastic. I like when I get to stay  _ grounded _ in the basics. Yours?”    
  
“The children started planting their gardens. Even though it takes a while, and the parents complain about the dirt, the activity is  _ growing _ on me.” She joked back. Sans chuckled. “Asgore’s so good with them…”   
  
He had been, but she could still feel the anxiety in her soul as he towered over the children. He wouldn't harm them. There wasn't a reason to anymore. She hoped with everything she had there never would be again.    
  
“Speaking of…” Sans said softly. Toriel started and just barely didn't check over her shoulder.    
  
“Oh!” She gasped. “Sans, would you, um, should we go get some coffee? Frisk is at practice tonight.”   
  
“Sure,” Sans did a much better job of staying casual. He even shrugged, his eyelights straying to the side slowly, like he was noticing something behind her.    
  
“Asgore, what a coincidence,” he didn't sound the least bit surprised, though. “Wanna come?”    
  
Now Toriel could turn and look. Asgore was shocked. He had a simple duffle bag in his hand. It almost looked like a handbag in comparison. Some dirt still clung to the bottom. He'd missed some right by his left horn, too. His coat, clean and simple, made of tan fake leather, strained slightly at the shoulders. It had to be the largest size they made, but even then Asgore was a bit too much for it. His shirt was having a similar problem with his steadily growing belly.    
  
She was staring.    
  
“I wouldn't want to intrude,” Asgore smiled at Sans and started to edge around them.    
  
“You wouldn't be,” Toriel insisted, a little too quickly. “Please, join us.”    
  
Asgore glanced at her, then back at Sans. His shoulders dropped into a slump and Toriel felt like they may have made a mistake.    
———   
Asgore had taken the CD from Toriel without looking at it. He had thanked her and then pretended to be in a rush. A rush to where, he had no idea. There was nothing he could do or anyone who wanted to spend time with him.    
  
“That's a little much,” he commented to Kitty as he finally did look at it. Love ballads. Did they know, and this was all some kind of prank? It was his favorite artist, though. Toriel probably didn't even realize. He put the disk in and pressed play. Twangy, somber music about love and loss filled his apartment. It did fit his mood perfectly.    
  
The coffee shop last week had been bad enough. Not only did he terrify the staff, but he made their outing incredibly awkward.    
  
_ …I could have missed the pain. But I’d have had to miss the dance… _   
  
Sitting with them had been wonderful. The conversation had been fun, especially watching Toriel and Sans make jokes at one another. He would always enjoy Toriel’s laugh. He had been genuinely enjoying himself up until it struck him that it was a window into what he could never have. Even chatting with Sans about throw pillows was dipping his toe in forbidden waters. If he wasn't allowed to want his ex wife, he sure wasn't allowed to want her boyfriend. Stars above.    
  
He had done his best to avoid both of them since. It finally felt too rude today, and Toriel had given him this CD. It felt like a message, and he was pretty sure he got it. Sighing, he sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. Kitty rubbed up against his horn with a questioning meow.    
  
“I’m fine,” he mumbled through his hands, like it mattered at all if his cat saw him cry.    
  
_ …But if I’d only known how the king would fall…hey who’s to say…you know I might have changed it all… _   
——   
“Wrap…. Your buns… in this,” Asgore felt like he might be hallucinating. The card came from inside a box that had been shipped to his house. It shared the box with an absurdly fluffy robe in striking royal purple. The card was unsigned.    
  
It did contain a phone number.    
  
He seriously contemplated considering the whole thing a mistake. Someone had put the wrong address down. The gift was actually intended for one of his neighbors. He should seek them out and return it. Except that the box did not indicate a name, so he had no idea who to ask.    
  
Plus, the note made him remember something… it couldn't be, could it? That certainly wasn't Toriel’s number.    
  
Running his hand over the pillowy softness, he grimaced. If he didn't try, he would feel guilty. It was very nice. He grabbed his phone off the table and dialed the number in the card. He could tell the sender about the mixup and they could help him find the intended reci-   
  
“‘ello.” Asgore supposed he wasn't all that surprised when he heard Sans on the other end of the line, but in that belated way that something unexpected still makes perfect sense.    
  
“Sans,” Asgore greeted him. He touched the robe again. “You sent me a robe.”    
  
“I did. Do you like it?”    
  
“It's very nice,” Asgore admitted with another touch. “Though it's a little flashy. Not that I'm- It's nice. Thank you.” He rushed to add. As perplexing as he found the gift, he didn't need to be rude about it.    
  
“Oh,” Sans came across as perfectly neutral. Asgore didn't like it. His soul ached with the knowledge he'd upset the unflappable skeleton.    
  
“I like it a lot,” Asgore pressed on, desperate to undo his mistake. “It was very thoughtful.”    
  
“Oh, um, I just thought it might… suit you. You know?” Sans’s neutrality had broken down into nervous rambling. Asgore had never heard him like this, before. He felt even worse.    
  
“I appreciate it, Sans, I really do.”    
  
“Right,” Sans laughed. “You're… welcome…” he didn't sound much better, but Asgore had nothing else. He would have to let Toriel console Sans. She was going to be so mad at him. Not that her boyfriend sending him a robe made any sense in the first place.    
  
“Good night,” Asgore said as soothingly as he could manage. His voice came out as a low rumble.    
  
“Good night.” That had changed Sans's voice, but Asgore couldn't tell what emotion it held. The line clicked closed.    
  
“Well then,” Asgore said to Kitty, who had taken his distraction as a chance to climb into the box and curl up on the robe. “I'm going to need that.”    
  
His buns comfortably wrapped in bold purple fluff, Asgore sat down with his computer and began to do some shopping online.   
——-   
Sans watched with awe as Toriel very simply and easily smoothed out the frosting so that the cake looked like a cake again.    
  
“Thanks,” he looked up at her with a blush.    
  
“You got it most of the way there,” she said kindly. Sans had actually managed to transfer the frosting from the bowl to the cake. It just hadn't looked all that nice once there. Thankfully, Toriel had been able to clean it up.    
  
Sans had made a point of talking to Asgore as much as possible since the idea had come up, and he had found out he liked the King. He was the definition of gentle giant. His earnest, pleasant demeanor was soothing, and Sans always regretted when they parted ways. He was still incredibly worried, probably even more so now, that he wouldn't have a place once Toriel and Asgore hooked up again.    
  
He actually really wanted this. Both of them.    
  
Which meant that he had been trying. Since Sans didn't really try at much, that was saying something. He had thought that the robe had been a failure, which was jarring, when you weren't used to even trying.    
  
Then he'd gotten the slippers. They came much like he had sent the robe, though Asgore had been sure to write out his name in tight, neat little letters— far too small for a monster so large. He had also included ‘care of Toriel’ because the package had come to her house. It was charmingly proper, as was the note inside.    
  
Instead of a dumb joke, Asgore had written an actual letter on sunflower note paper expressing his thanks for the robe and hope that Sans would find the slippers just as comfortable. Inside a deceptively muted shoe box had been the most glorious shoes Sans had ever laid sockets on. The slippers were bright yellow, except on the top of the foot, where there was a divot and a brownish red hot dog with ketchup.    
  
“Are you in slipper land again?” Toriel asked, pulling him away from wiggling his toes in the plush material joyously.    
  
“Maybe,” Sans grinned at her. It was pretty much true. They were exquisite pieces of footwear.    
  
“Help me finish this up,” she prompted, smiling gently at him. “It's almost time for bed, and this birthday cake needs to get into the fridge.”   
  
She held out a bowl of sprinkles to Sans. He took it and ran his fingers through them. Against the near white of his bones, the colors were so bright.    
  
“You think he’ll like it?” Sans asked, still a little worried after last time.    
  
“He’ll love it!” Toriel winked at him. “I know all his favorite dishes.” Which made sense. Sans relaxed and scattered a handful of sprinkles over the clean white surface of the cake.    
——-   
Papyrus gave Sans a bright, if somewhat exhausted look and clasped his hands in his lap. It was disheartening to think that even Papyrus couldn't keep his energy up in the face of human bureaucracy. Sans resolved to talk him through what a vacation was and how the world wouldn't collapse without him, though that second part was probably a stretch. Right now, he was waiting for Sans to ask him something.    
  
“So, I have been having some trouble,” Sans started slowly. To say that this was embarrassing was a strong understatement. He had almost fallen apart just telling his brother he was dating Toriel.    
  
“What kind of trouble?” Papyrus asked sharply and looked Sans over. He, probably more than any of them understood how humans could be. Every time there was an incident, he heard about it. And yet he still believed in them.    
  
“I'm fine,” Sans raised his hands. “It's actually…” he flushed deeply, “romance trouble.”    
  
That perked Papyrus up for a moment before he gave Sans a different kind of concerned look.    
  
“Things with the Queen aren't going well?” He asked gently. Something else Papyrus had learned as he dealt with the scared and anxious monsters. He had grown so much.    
  
“Oh no, they’re fine.” Sans couldn't believe he was going to do this. “I’ve been trying to hit on Asgore.”    
  
“I don't think the queen would be happy about you doing that,” Papyrus frowned.    
  
“Oh no, she is. It was her idea. She's hitting on him, too.”    
  
Papyrus immediately relaxed. He smiled at Sans and sat back a little more. When had he started worrying about Sans so much?    
  
“So what's the problem?” He asked, rather than asking any of the multitude of questions he could have. Sans appreciated that.    
  
“Well, it doesn't seem to be working,” Sans said with a sigh. “Even though he seems to like the gifts, he’s been more distant than ever. Toriel said he’s been avoiding her at the school, and he's taken to shopping during my work hours.”    
  
“Shopping?”    
  
“I keep running into him at the grocery store so we can chat.” Papyrus looked at Sans, silent and contemplative, if the ‘Thinker’ pose he had adopted was anything to go by.    
  
“That's quite clever, Sans,” he finally declared, snapping his fingers.    
  
“Thanks, Bro.”    
  
“What do you talk about?”    
  
“Oh, whatever,” Sans shrugged.   
  
“Have you seen him socially in any other context?”    
  
“We invited him out for coffee.”    
  
“And that didn't work?”    
  
“Nope.”    
  
“Perplexing,” Papyrus went back to his pose, and Sans simply sat and waited. Puzzling out things could take a while.    
  
Eventually Papyrus let out a ‘nyeh’ and focused on Sans again. Sans felt the mild urge to straighten to attention from his slouch, but didn't follow through.    
  
“Intention. You have not let him know your intentions,” he declared. Sans slouched a little more.    
  
“You don't just do that, though,” Sans kicked his legs a little. The statement did sound a little ‘whiny toddler’. “What, do I go up and say ‘Hey Asgore. We want to date you.’?”   
  
“Direct manifestation of intention is natural for us,” Papyrus stated plainly, which was absolutely astonishing for him. “You need to put your intentions on display. Dazzle him with them!” Papyrus steadily grew more excited as he spoke. That was more what Sans was used to.   
  
“I have just the reference material for this,” he announced and rushed off to his room.    
———   
“Are we sure about this?” Toriel asked Sans in a whisper. Asgore was still a block away, easy to spot as he waded through the crowd of staring humans.    
  
“The book said going out to the movies is a classic lead in to dating,” Sans replied.   
  
“Right.” Toriel nodded. It made sense to try the book, since what they had been doing wasn't working. She felt a little silly, using a dating guide at her age, was all.    
  
“Toriel. Sans.” Asgore greeted them pleasantly, but with a soft, sad undertone that Toriel knew too well. He was unhappy about something, but was trying to hide it. She worried once again that he didn't want to be with them— with her. He had picked up on their interest, but he wasn't interested back.    
  
A tiny elbow nudged her side, and Toriel looked down at Sans. He was looking up at her with his bright eyelights.    
  
“Sorry,” she laughed nervously and glanced at Asgore. He looked concerned, as well. “Just slipped into my own little world.”   
  
Sans took her hand and squeezed it. Toriel returned the pressure carefully. They went and got tickets and snacks in a reserved mood. Sans managed to break it when he spotted hot dogs on the menu. The dog puns lifted Toriel’s mood, while the repeated references to his slippers seemed to brighten Asgore’s.    
  
Conversation was restored until they walked into the theater and the movie started. Somehow, as they sat down, Toriel ended up in the middle. Sans was sitting to her left, cradling a bucket of popcorn. Asgore was on her right, holding a soda and trying to hunch down as much as he could so he didn't block the screen. Toriel smiled at each of them, even though it was too dark for them to see. She so badly wanted this to become something real.    
——   
“Good morning,” Toriel greeted him brightly and Asgore's soul skipped a beat. She had a flower— from his garden!— tucked into one ear. The violet petals were nestled into her fur so delicately. He wanted to just barely drift his finger over it before stroking down her ear and cupping her face-    
  
He shut the thought down. After she and Sans had put in the effort of inviting a sad bachelor along to the movies. It had been so kind of them, and he had enjoyed it so much, even though his apartment seemed especially empty that night.    
  
Not that Kitty didn't count. She always counted and was more than happy to remind him of that fact. For being a stray, she had taken to him apparently completely.    
  
“Asgore?” Toriel asked, her voice dimming. He shook his head, ears flopping. He hadn't meant to worry her, of all things.    
  
“My own little world,” he repeated back her description from that night. She startled and looked even more concerned for a split second before smiling again. It was a little more forced this time. “Good morning,” he responded, finally. “Was there something…?”   
  
“Well… I wanted to give you this,” She grew slightly pink and brought something out from behind her back. It was deposited into Asgore’s hastily outstretched hand. Their fur barely brushed and he darkened as well.    
  
“Oh… thank you.” Asgore looked down at it. It was a neatly wrapped box. The paper was the same lavender that Toriel always preferred, with a deep blue ribbon tied in what kind of looked like a bow. It just filled his hand.    
  
Toriel hadn't gone back to whatever important tasks she was probably putting off to give this to him. He should hurry up and open it so she could.   
  
He untied the ribbon, or tried to. It was hopelessly knotted, especially for his large hand. With an apologetic glance at Toriel, he snapped it. She didn't seem to mind, at least. It was unlike her to leave something untidy like that.    
  
The paper, by comparison, was so expertly folded only she could have done it. He pulled the tape free and unwrapped it all in one piece. The box wasn't any more clear about what might be inside. It was glossy black, with a separate top. A golden ‘s’ was stamped into that. He glanced at Toriel again. She looked nervous. Feeling anxious as well, as he pulled the top off the box.    
  
Inside was nothing he would have ever guessed. A pale gold watch gleamed at him in the sunlight. The metal was delicately brushed so that it shone softly. The watch face was the same gold etched with the delta rune and edged with deep purple stone.    
  
“Tori… Toriel,” he gaped, at a complete loss for words. It was stunning. He carefully picked it up with his other hand and it was immediately obvious it was large enough for him. It had to have been made especially for him. “This is… too much.”    
  
“Is it?” She asked, and there was a similar disappointment in the question to what he had noticed in Sans, with the robe.    
  
“I mean, it's beautiful,” he corrected himself. “Stunning… But you have so many more important things…” he looked up at the school.    
  
“Asgore,” Tori said in that patient voice she used for when he was being particularly silly. He looked back and she was smiling gently, her eyes sparkling with it. He hadn't seen her look at him like that since… before.    
  
“I didn't buy it,” she said warmly. “I just helped with the design.”    
  
“Y- you didn't?” Asgore was lost. Who else would have? “Then who-” he froze with sudden realization. Toriel giggled, but the sound was drowned out by the bell. She turned to go inside before he could ask her his new question.   
  
Why in the world would Sans have bought it for him?   
——   
Sans knocked on Asgore’s door with an odd sensation in his rib cage. This was it. They had followed the book, mostly, and it was time for the so-called ‘Big Move’. After months, this was all going to end, one way or another, or another, or ano-   
  
“Hello?” Asgore’s door opened and Sans was delighted to see the king lean into the gap wearing his purple robe. He had his lower body hidden behind the door, and Sans had to wonder if it fell a little short. He sure hoped it did.    
  
When did he start thinking about Asgore like  _ that _ ?   
  
“Hi,” Sans tucked his face behind the bouquet he was holding to hide his blush.    
  
“Are those- they're lovely,” Asgore said uncertainly. He was looking over the flowers with an appraising eye. Sans hoped they had done alright. Neither of them knew flowers like he did.    
  
They had gone for a mixture that reminded them of him. Bright orange delilahs stood out amongst a field of light blue hydrangeas and deep green foliage. White daisies dotted about broke up the intense spray of color. It was larger than Sans’s skull, which was great for hiding his embarrassment, but he was going to have to give it up.   
  
“Um, it's for you,” he said with a flush that would soon be revealed.    
  
“Really? Oh! Thank you,” Asgore took the flowers, his large, warm hand closing around Sans's for a moment. Then he lifted the stems up and the touch was over. Sans regretted that ending.    
  
“Very lovely,” Asgore repeated, looking at them tenderly. Sans’s soul went from weighted by anxiety to lightened by just how much he seemed to like them.    
  
“What's the occasion?” Asgore asked suddenly, looking at Sans with something hopeful in his gaze.   
  
“Right!” Sans laughed at himself. He almost forgot the most important part.    
  
“Would you come over for dinner next Friday?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the smut!

Taking a deep breath, Asgore adjusted his tie, which barely managed to hang down at all after making it around his neck. His watch, which indeed fit perfectly, caught a bit of the porch light’s glow. He had felt the need to try in a way he hadn't in a long time when he got dressed at home. Now he was worried he had overdone it.

“They're expecting you,” he whispered to himself. “They went through a lot of trouble to invite you and by now Tori has made the food. You can't back out. And no matter how much you might want this to be a date, it isn't. You're just going to have to go in there and enjoy it for what it is, a night with friends. Frisk will be there, for crying out loud.”

He didn't actually feel that much better as he knocked, but he put on a smile for Sans as the door opened. Sans smiled back and made room for him to come inside.

“Welcome,” he looked Asgore over. Sans was wearing jeans and a button down shirt that showed the bones at the top of his rib cage. It wasn't tucked in, of course, and he was wearing the hot dog slippers. Asgore’s smile became more natural.

“I think I might be overdressed,” he commented shyly as Sans shut the door. The skeleton paused and followed his gaze to the footwear.

“I believe you mean underdressed,” he said with a grin, and Asgore had to chuckle.

“Of course,” he acknowledged. They walked into the kitchen and a sea of delicious smells. Toriel was cooking, something on the stove bubbling away while she checked something else in the oven.

“Asgore’s here.” Sans went and stood next to her as she straightened and closed the oven door. She was stunning in a pale purple and white sweater with a deep blue skirt.

“Oh good,” she turned and gestured at the table. “Dinners close, so go ahead and sit down.”

They did, and chatted pleasantly. Frisk was at a friend’s for the night. Sans’s work was progressing steadily. Asgore didn't really understand what he did, but it sounded important. The work exchange program was official, and would start in a few months. Eventually, a timer started beeping at them insistently. Toriel leaned over and kissed Sans before standing to turn it off and check the food.

That kiss was like a wave of cold water crashing into him. He wasn't needed here. He was extra. They were being good friends, but he couldn't be a good friend back. He was too greedy. He wanted more.

“I- I’m sorry, I need to go,” Asgore stood up, tucked his chair back in to the table. Sans jumped and looked over at Toriel. She set some kind of casserole down on the stove and spun to face him.”Thank you for thinking of me.”

“Asgore, wait!” Toriel cried. He did, looking over his shoulder. She had an arm stretched out after him, and her eyes shone with tears. Was he going to make her cry again? Probably. She would have Sans to help her through it, this time.

“I can't do this,” Asgore admitted and saw her face crumple. Sans was staring at the table, looking shell shocked. “And I'm quitting. Sorry.”

Toriel gasped and covered her mouth. The fur of her face was steadily growing wet. She could find someone else. He faced the door again, his head hanging.

“I mean it, thank you,” he said. “Both of you have been so kind to me, but I… I couldn't be satisfied with that.”

“What… does that mean?” Toriel sobbed. Each one was like a blow on his back, crushing and unrelenting. He slowly turned to face them, one more time. They deserved that. Sans, startlingly, was looking right at him, his gaze sharp. So he understood what Asgore meant.

“Tori- Toriel,” Asgore stumbled as he tried to find the right way to explain this to her. Somehow, he still feared her contempt, despite the fact he should be used to it by now.

“Your majesty,” Sans spoke up. Asgore blinked.

“Please don't call me that,” he asked hoarsely. Sans nodded and stood.

“Asgore,” he started again, and his voice far too warm. He knew, and yet he was smiling. “We want to date you.”

Asgore stared at him, dumbstruck. Toriel sniffled, but she didn't look shocked, only… hopeful? He took a step back gasped. No, they couldn't possibly mean it like he thought.

“Would that satisfy you?” Sans asked, stepping after him.

“You can't- you can't possibly…” his voice was growing thick. He shook and looked anxiously for the door.

“We mean it!” Toriel declared. The next thing he knew she was hugging him. Stars, she was so warm. She smelled faintly of cinnamon. His arms crept up of their own volition and cautiously met around her back.

“Tori,” Asgore sobbed into her shoulder. She shushed him and stroked the back of his head, holding onto him as he cried.

“It's okay,” she soothed. “What Sans said is true. I’m so sorry that we weren't more open about our intentions.”

“Why?” Asgore asked hoarsely. “You can't possibly want to be with me. You hate me.”

“I don't hate you,” Toriel sighed, the air ruffling his fur. “What happened will never go away, and there's no fixing thing that have been broken, but…”

She let him go and turned to look at Sans and then back at him. Asgore flinched when their eyes met. Of course they couldn't just go back. He would never ask her to. He just wanted to leave and try to forget about her, and Sans.

“I think I'm ready for a new beginning.” Toriel hugged him again. “Asgore Dreemurr, will you go out with us?”

“Ha,” Asgore sniffled. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“And Sans..?” Asgore peeked over Toriel’s shoulder at the skeleton. He was still standing by the table, blushing lightly.

“Me too, big guy,” Sans gave him a boney thumbs up. It was just silly enough to make him chuckle, and then that became laughter. He had to step away from Toriel’s embrace he was laughing so hard. There was a chance he was hysterical, but the joy in his soul needed some kind of outlet.

“Asgore?” Toriel reached for him, worried.

“I'm okay,” Asgore gasped and realized it was true. “I’m okay. I… I’m better than that. I’m happy.”

“So you want to? It would be all three of us…”

“Yes! Yes,” he couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. There was nothing more perfect to him. He had been feeling strangely about Sans for a while now. Not that he had the guts to say as much, yet.

Toriel brightened and stepped up against him again, kissing along his snout. Asgore started to think that this might be real. Toriel was  _ kissing _ him.

“I can't believe you didn't realize we were flirting with you,” she laughed. “We were trying so hard.”

“I can't believe you want anything to do with me,” Asgore admitted.

“Oh, I can think of a few things I want to do with you,” Toriel teased, her eyes half closing suggestively, and Asgore spent another long moment stunned by that.

——-

Sans watched Asgore melt as Toriel’s voice became husky. He could imagine her bedroom eyes as she stepped a little closer to him. He was getting a little hot under the collar just watching them. Would he really be so dissatisfied if he just got to watch this all night? Well, yes, but he would do it for Toriel. She needed this.

When Toriel giggled and started to lead Asgore towards her bedroom, Sans hung back. He should let them have a chance to figure things out

“Sans?” Toriel startled him with the sudden question. He came back from his thoughts to find her and Asgore looking back over their shoulders at him. “Did you want to…?” She looked anxious.

“Y- Yeah,” Sans replied with more relief than he expected. He walked over to them, and Toriel scooped him into her arms for a kiss. He kissed her back, several kinds of warmth radiating through him. It only got more intense when he felt another warm nose hesitantly brush the back of his skull.

Toriel impatiently moved them into the bedroom and set Sans down on the bed. She started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, but she kept glancing between Sans and Asgore.

“You know, ever since this started, I’ve been thinking more and more,” she started shyly, “about what it would be like to just lay you down so Sans I can have our way with you.” She looked over at Asgore, who was impressively red.

“That sounds… Yes,” Asgore replied after a moment of shocked silence. “I’m all yours,” he whispered, and Sans got a glance that stoked what had been a cautious excitement.

“You take his mouth?” Toriel asked, whispering as she came in for a kiss. Sans nodded and kissed her back.

When Toriel pulled back, it was to take Asgore’s arm and pull him closer. She unbuttoned his shirt, giving them both a look at his chest. It was as broad and muscular as his poor shirts made it seem. His stomach was poking out in a little round mound below it, but that honestly just looked charming. The whole of it was covered in the same silky white fur as the rest of him, unlike Toriel’s it wasn't broken up at all.

Sans kind of wanted to take a nap on it.

Right now, however, Toriel was busy on Asgore’s pants. He gasped as they fell, exposing him to them completely. His cock was… impressive.

“Your Majesty,” Sans whistled. Asgore moved to cover himself.

“Don’t call me that,” he said, sounding more embarrassed than anything. Sans grinned. He would think about it.

Toriel laughed as them and waved Asgore to the bed. He went and laid down on his back, though he brought one leg up as if to cover himself. Sans was sitting right beside him and staring, so he couldn’t allow that.

“May I?” He asked, hand hovering above Asgore in both offer and request. It was one thing to talk about doing this. It was another to just go and grab the King’s sausage.

“Oh, sure,” Asgore watched him touch it, lightly at first, but with increasing confidence when he got a moan. It hardened quickly in his hand, Asgore squirming and moaning occasionally. It was incredibly hot. His erection was quick to form, especially after all the stray thoughts he'd had about Asgore. Sans got so into it, he lost track of Toriel.

Arms around his ribs made him jump, but her soft hands pulling at his pants and slipping down into them relaxed him all over again. She laughed lightly against his skull when she encountered his erection.

“Enjoying yourself?” She whispered.

“Immensely,” he murmured back. She kissed along the side of his skull.

“Good.” She sighed the word with no small amount of relief. Sans nuzzled back.

Toriel didn't touch him for long. Once he was leaning back against her and moaning, she nudged him up the bed. He had to shake himself to recall what she had said to him before

Asgore watched hazily as Sans crawled up near his head, shedding his shorts along the way. Sans tried not to compare, since Asgore was also significantly larger than him from head to toe. The blue glow of his cock drew Asgore’s attention immediately, so it wasn't easy.

Toriel did offer a distraction, by taking over for Sans and stroking Asgore. She was more vigorous about it. Asgore arched up off the bed, his eyes drifting closed. She straddled one of his legs and gave them both a look over.

“You know,” she said huskily, “watching you two was wonderful.” Somewhere along the way Toriel had undressed completely, and the fur around her crotch was tellingly damp. Sans and Asgore blushed in tandem, sharing a shy glance.

“Mm, Tori…” Asgore tossed his head back suddenly. Toriel was really working on him, her eyes lidded and her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth slightly as she concentrated on jerking him off. His cock was standing proud. Sans took a deep breath and looked down at the King.

The movement had him looking right back at Sans’s pelvis— and his cock. With a grunt of pleasure, he stuck his tongue out and lapped at the underside of it.

“O-oh!” Sans gasped. His pelvis twitched forward, looking for more. That was enough encouragement for Asgore, apparently. He lapped at the length energetically. The only times he paused were when Toriel drove him to moan loudly. It felt amazing, but Sans wanted more.

“Asgore…?” Sans panted, crawling forward so he was hunched over his head and upper chest on all fours. This moved his cock into place to thrust into the Kong's mouth.

“Sans,” Asgore said his name with a bit of purr and Sans almost lost it right there. Where did that come from? Sure, Asgore said he liked him, but surely he couldn't— Oh Stars, Asgore was sucking on his cock.

Sans’s skull dropped to Asgore’s chest, the strength melting from his bones as he was enveloped in hot and wet and  _ pressure— _ and he was going to have to ask when Asgore learned to do that with his tongue. The fur was just as soft under his cheekbone as it had looked.

“My goodness,” Toriel commented, and there was movement just out of Sans’s field of vision. He turned his skull to look and found Toriel kneeling directly above Asgore’s cock. She had one hand cupped over her crotch, the fingers moving out of sight. “Asgore,” she moaned with a bit of a question.

Sans got a moment to collect himself as Asgore let go of his cock. He didn't move far, and it rubbed against his face as he responded.

“Tori… please…” Asgore wasn't being subtle. There was a very definite pleading whine in the way he said her name. Toriel smiled and Sans didn't see even a hint of the anxiety from the last time they had tried to have sex.

Rather, she looked blissful and radiant as she slid down onto the hard length. He was right, she had needed this, but, as she caught his sockets and her smile widened even more, he thought maybe she needed him still, too. With that warm feeling, Sans held still while she seated herself fully on Asgore, who was rumbling under Sans as she went. She tossed her head back and groaned as their hips met.

“Hot,” Sans commented under his breath. Asgore made a funny little noise, and suddenly Sans was back in his mouth. With a long moan, Sans grabbed onto Asgore’s fur and started to thrust. Asgore didn't seem to mind, his mouth relaxing some, but his tongue still in motion.

Toriel lifted herself back up and then fell back to seated, riding Asgore’s cock slowly at first. She fell into a rhythm easily enough, however, and began to bounce faster. Her ears flopped with the motion.

“Feels so good,” she gasped. “I'm so happy.”

Asgore moaned in response, which was a nice, deep vibration for Sans. He groaned and thrust harder, burying his face in Asgore’s chest. Large, gentle hands, cupped his pelvis, encouraging and supporting him and he fucked the King’s mouth. They kept brushing against his tailbone and sending extra little jolts of pleasure through him.

“Oh! Ahh! Ah! I’m gonna-!” Sans turned his head so he could let Asgore know, but by the time he gasped out the words he was already coming. Asgore hummed and continued to lick him, encouraging. The added stimulation drew out his orgasm, and he collapsed into a boneless- heh- pile across Asgore when he let out the last spurt. Even through the haze of his orgasm he could feel the King swallow and flushed slightly.

Toriel was getting even louder, so Sans sluggishly turned to look, still laying on Asgore. She was moving in earnest now, the evidence of her arousal all over her thighs and even soaking into the fur around Asgore’s groin. Asgore made a noise, but it was muffled by Sans’s spent cock, which was now over sensitive. Sans made it vanish with a weak yelp and moved so he wasn't directly on top of his face anymore, but curled over his shoulder. He was not going to give up his warm, fluffy, highly aroused bed until he had to.

Thus, he had a front row seat to Toriel throwing her head back as she came to a stop on top of Asgore. Her last, orgasmic, moan was breathless and gasping. Simultaneously, Asgore arched up under Sans. He had to hold on, but it was worth it to hear the King’s moan as he released directly in his chest. It rubbed and flowed, like waves crashing on the beach, and when it ended Sans felt like he had been dragged along. There was an extra layer of satisfaction at seeing, hearing, and  _ feeling _ his lovers come to completion so intimately

His lovers. Sans laughed a little to himself and sighed happily. Who would have thought he would fall into thinking of them that way so easily? He even believed it.

——

“So you really didn’t notice we were trying to woo you?” Toriel asked sleepily as she tucked herself up against Asgore’s side. She had climbed off of him long enough to turn off the light and get the covers out from under him and drape them over him. Then she had slipped under as well and cuddled up on his right. Sans was still kind of awkwardly half on his shoulder and half off. He had started snoring once Toriel finished, but had been woken by the blanket relocation.

“Well, Sans mostly confused me, actually.”

“Sans! You were supposed to flirt with him!” Toriel said with a smile.

“I was, I think. I don't know why you thought I would be good at that. I've never flirted before.”

“You flirt with me.”

“I make puns at you,” Sans murmured and yawned.

Toriel sighed happily, and Asgore had to trust the darkness to hide a smile. They were absolutely adorable together. Did that include him?

“It worked out,” Sans commented. He nuzzled his face against Asgore. He sure seemed to be willing to treat Asgore as one of them. Maybe it did work out. Even thinking that helped some of the guilt sneak back in. He didn't deserve this.

Asgore gently shifted Sans so he was curled up in the crook of his arm. Sans settled himself into the spot with a few sleepy wiggles and sighed. He was very gently petting Asgore’s chest for a moment. As he fell asleep, he stilled.

Trying to laugh without shaking the skeleton, Asgore turned back to Tori. She was giving them both a tender smile. There was no helping it, Asgore was currently wildly and unapologetically happy. He hadn't felt so content in a very long time.

So he was just going to have to keep working at being worthy of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say words at me and follow stuffs on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/idontevenknowugh) (reblogging stuff, ask answers, full fic postings, etc) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idontevenknowu3) (retweets, fic updates, posting schedule, WIP snippets).


End file.
